The Queen of Insanity, Princess of Madness, and Child of Irrationality
by Song Of Hope
Summary: For InsanityQueen's contest. This is just a story taking place inside Hope's head, before she melded with Naga-sama and Queen Senshi. R


**Song Of Hope: Well, here's my entry. It's an idea I've been playing with in my head for a while. R&R**

"Why can't I see anything? Why is everything so black?" A twelve-year-old girl was looking around in a very dark place. Her scared hazel eyes observed everything, seeing there was nothing noticeable. Her russet hair, kept back with a yellow ribbon, was a bit messed up as she looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Her very colorful shirt with a bit messed up, as well as her purple pants. She was also missing one of her orange wedge shoes with brown soles. "Why can't I see a door, or even a window?"

"Oh, my dear, sweet Hope, you really don't understand anything about this, do you?" She turned and saw someone. This was an older girl, about 2 years older, with black hair down a little past her ears, with bangs and green streaks, wearing a teal hoodie and baggy blue jeans. She had the exact same facial structure as Hope, but she looked far more sinister. Hope didn't recognize this, only thought of one thing.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The girl laughed.

"You really don't remember me, do you? Not even the tiniest bit?" Hope shook her head.

"No, I don't. Who are you?" She laughed some more.

"My name is Naga-sama, but since it's you, just call me Naga. And of course I'm here, where else would I be? Well, I might be outside, in the real world, but I'm asleep, so I'm talking to you." Hope was very confused.

"What does being asleep have to do with anything? Why would you want to talk to me?" Naga laughed once more.

"You don't understand anything that's going on, do you?" She shook her head.

"No, I don't understand what's going on! I'm really scared! And how can it be so dark in here that I can't see anything, but I can see you? What's going on? What's happening to me?" Naga smiled playfully.

"What's happening? My dear, what's happening is that I'm taking over. I'm a part of you. You probably won't remember this conversation, but I'm your strength, the strength you never could use." Another person appeared beside her. It was a full grown woman with long brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a stringed up green bikini top with very long strands of beads, with multiple colored strings of beads that connects to her shoulders, and two pieces of cloth for her bottom, going to her knees, tied together by a rope, therefore covering herself but leaving her legs for the most part bare. She also had a staff in hand that was golden, and at the top had a silver crescent moon that was downwards, like the mark of the Moon Kingdom, and above it an emerald star, and yet inside the star was a golden lioness head.

"I am Queen Senshi, but you can call me Ōhi. I am your Spirit." Hope looked confused.

"If you're my Spirit, does that mean you're a part of the Holy Spirit?" Ōhi laughed.

"No, my dear girl, I am merely your Spirit. I am your will and want to fight, and your love of Beyblade." She looked confused.

"But I don't love Beyblade. I've never spun a Bey before in my entire life. I don't want to. That Storm Leone that Madoka gave me was nice, but it's not me. I'm not a Blader." Naga laughed.

"Oh, but you are. At least, as long as we're around." Ōhi nodded.

"My innocent little Song, that is because _I_ am, as being your Spirit, your love of Beyblade. Without me, you'll always hate Beyblade." Hope didn't look scared at that.

"That's just fine. I've never liked Beyblade." Naga smiled.

"But it's your destiny to become the strongest Blader in the world. You are destined to stand at the top of the world. You will reign in a new world." She shook her head.

"No, I won't. When a new world comes, God will reign over everything." Naga laughed.

"No God of yours can stop what we have planned. We're going to take over, and bring back the rule of the Amazons!" Ōhi nodded.

"There is nothing you can do except for give up. You don't have control over your body anymore. Naga does right now, and after that, I will. You are the Child, Naga is the Princess, and I am the Queen. You have already passed control to Naga when you tried to give up your life." Hope seemed shocked.

"I never did that. Why would I give up my life?" Naga laughed.

"You don't even remember that? You don't remember even the slightest thing?!" She didn't stop laughing as she spoke. "You don't remember what happened to your precious Isi Kiyoyama?" Hope look a bit angry

"What happened to Isi? Did you do anything to him?" Ōhi shook her head.

"Nothing we did. It seemed to be between a collaboration of your past twin and a Dark King. What he did only help us come out, but we were not directly involved. Although, they _did_ want this to happen. They wanted you out of the way." Hope was shocked.

"Why would they want me out of the way?" Naga smiled.

"Well, not you really. He wanted all of us out of the way. You see, if we weren't one soul split into three, we'd be the reincarnation of a woman named Queen Leaina of the Kingdom of the Peridot Fire. She's lived three lives so far, one as her original life as Queen Leaina, where she married a man named Eidos and died in battle against the Dark King. In another she lived as a mermaid called Elpída, or, her full title would be Princess of the Seven Seas Tragoudí Elpídas, Third in Line for the Sacred Pearl Throne, Third Daughter of King Willelmus and Queen Clementia, and the Peridot and Gold Pearl of the Ocean. She traded many things, including her name, to be with her prince, who was known in that life as Kyoya, the Prince of Tategami, a kingdom that isn't around anymore. In that lifetime, she traded her name for the name you've got now, Hope Song, so she could protect her prince. In that lifetime, she got a happy ending, but it was hard earned. That's also why we can remember those lives, because we represent those lives. The last one is this one right now. We're playing out a life much closer to our first reincarnation's life. The Dark King doesn't want that to happen." She still seemed confused.

"Why? Why doesn't he want me to play out my first lifetime? I think you're making stuff up, but I'm really curious now." Ōhi shook her head.

"You still do not understand yet, do you? There's 13 princesses that he wants to stop. You are one of them. In order to stop his defeat, he is going to try and prevent us from being able to form into one soul and become Queen Leaina." She still looked confused.

"If any of that were true, then explain how my, or, our, soul got split into three." Naga rolled her eyes.

"I just explained it to you. We've lived three lives. Usually, when someone get reincarnated, they live a life very similar to the one they had lived previously. Leaina was reincarnated as a mermaid, and married Kyoya, who, when she was Princess Leaina, she swore she would never marry because he had killed her twin sister. Because of this promise she had made in her soul, it ended up splitting our soul into Ōhi, who represents the mermaid, and myself, who represents Leaina. Then, when you were born in this life, as Hope Song, you weren't a princess. By blood, you are, because this time, you were born into your own bloodline. Leaina did have a son not long before the big battle, and that's one of the reasons she died. She hadn't recovered from her pregnancy. That son's bloodline can be traced to your father. But, through your mother's bloodline, it can be traced back to the Amazons. Not only that, but to the bloodline of Queen Hippolyta, another princess. No matter which direction in your bloodline you went, you were born to be a princess, but now you're not. That split your soul too, because your soul is trying to take a throne that you no longer have. Most of the royalty from either bloodline is in Ōhi and our mission as Amazons is mostly in me. And then there's you. You really won't have much of a purpose until after you die. You don't have any of the royal part of your soul, or the purpose of an Amazon. You're the odd one out." Ōhi nodded.

"All you represent is the life you're living right now. Maybe when you die and get reincarnated, we'll know." Now hope was pissed.

"I don't believe a word you're saying! You're not a Queen of the Amazons! You're the Queen of Insanity, and you Naga," she pointed at Naga as she said that, "you're the Princess of Madness! You two are both completely crazy! There's only one reincarnation to have ever happened, and that was Elijah, reincarnated as John the Baptist! God will give me the strength to defeat the both of you, and I know it!" Ōhi laughed.

"I think I've figured out what you represent, little one. We have explained exactly why we are here, and exactly what we are. It makes perfect sense, and yet you still cling to what you believe in. If I am the Queen of Insanity, and Naga the Princess of Madness, then you are the Child of Irrationality. You represent Faith. Strength, Spirit, and Faith. And interesting trio, but no doubt useful. When we rule the world, we shall be the strongest." Hope shook her head.

"I refuse! I won't help you!" Naga smiled as Ōhi came over to her and put her hand on Hope's head.

"My dear Hope, you already have." Hope suddenly faded away. Ōhi put her arm down. "She's faded back into our collective subconscious. This will be hard. If she does not work with us, she will fight us, and we will lose our battle. The only thing stronger than Faith is Love, and let's be honest, she has all of that as well." Naga smiled.

"Well, she really doesn't want to live. She doesn't realize it, but her will to live didn't die. It transferred to us. Will can be the strongest thing in the universe. Not to mention, there will be a battle between the three of us. Of course, I do want to remain, but I have a very strong sense of duty, and that sense of duty tells me that you are the one who must rule over the new world, rule as Queen Senshi of the Amazons. We'll never have to face the Dark King if you win the battle." Ōhi nodded.

"That is true. Hope will try to fight, but we will both fight her, and then when we fight, I will win, and our soul will be whole again. Which ever part wins will be the one who gets to stay nearly the same. And that will also determine if we truly become Child, Princess, or Queen Leaina, which is in quite the reverse order. If I win, the Leaina part will never fully bloom, if you win, it'll only be half strength. but if hope should miraculously win, then she will one day become Queen Leaina, and that can't happen. If all of the 13 Princesses return, then so will the Dark King. He won't be at partial strength like now. While we will also gain, by keeping hope in check, we will also be helping the world." Naga nodded.

"I really liked being Queen Leaina, but I do _not_ want the Dark King to come back. It's better this way. Plus, you'll get to rule the world, and i guess i will too, just a little." Ōhi nodded.

"But for now, you will be in control, and it is time for you to wake up." Naga nodded as she faded away. Ōhi stood on her own. "Even if my reign is darker in certain ways than the Dark king's, his is far more terrible. I cannot take that chance." She faded away as well, going into the subconscious of this body as Naga woke up, thinking of new ways to destroy men in Beyblade.

**Song Of Hope: yes, I know this story is a bit weird, but it explains a lot. Anyway, R&R**


End file.
